Nonsence Untold Stories From The Underworld
by Zero-Zero-Fourteen
Summary: The 4th chapter is up, and I hope you like it for it is also confusing.
1. Nonsence Untold Stories Part 1

**ZZF**: This is the most weirdness I have published yet! Cyborg 009, Teen Titans, _and_ Harry Potter are finally together in one story! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**009**: Oh, shut up! It's not really funny.

**002**: You're just jealous because you're not a Parseltonge like me!

009 : Now why would I want to be a Parseltonge? I'M IN RAVENCLAW!

**ZZF**: Both of you, be quiet! Now here is the story!

* * *

009 and 003 were in a room with the door closed, kissing. Little did they know, 007 was outside the door, listening to every word they were saying, muttering, "Wait for it, wait for it,", and in his hand, he had a camera. 

All of a sudden, he jumped into the room, clicking away with his camera, saying, "All right! Now I see what you two have been doing up here for so long!" This was 002's, 004's, 005's, 006's, 008's, and Doctor Gilmore's cue to come into the room, laughing their heads off.

009 turned around. He had lipstick on his face. He said, "Who? What? When? Were? Why? How?"

Then, pulling a concealed string, a black robe (or clock) was draped over his shoulders. He pulled out a wand, which was really a liquorice, and cried, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

009 looked at his magic wand/stick of liquoriceand said, "Since when were wands made out of liquorice? Oh well," He threw the price of liquorice out the open window.

Then, as if waiting for something like this to happen, Cyborg and Beast Boy both jumped for the liquorice at the same time, each yelling, "It's mine! MINE!"

Then Beast Boy looked through the window and said, "Uh,... Cyborg? I think we're in the wrong show. Sorry!" he called to the Zero-Zero team, split the liquorice in half, gave one piece to Cyborg, and they left as silently as the came.

By that time, 009 had pulled out a recorder; he looked at it curiously, played 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' on it, and throw it out the window, which landed on 001 who was in his basket next to Doctor Gilmore and Professor Kazumi playing the same game as in the third and fifth episodes. He teleported it to Starfire, who became very interested in it and went to ask Robin about her new toy.

Finally, 009 had pulled out his real wand and cried out in frustration, "Great. Now what am I suppose to do? All of the commotion made me forget what I wanted to--"

Just then, Hermione Granger came, in whispered something to 009, and left the room.

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed. "Sumonsorceua!"A snake appeared.

When the snake appeared, 002 said to the snake in a loud, commanding voice, "Go get me a cheese hoagie from Wawa, _now!_"

Then, with no means of a reason, Harry Potter appeared in the room.

"You're a Parseltonge just like me! Now I know that I, Harry Potter, am not the only one that is a descendent of Salazar Slitheren! Hahahahaha! Whoops! Sorry, wrong story! Come, Hedwig!" he said when he realized that he was in the wrong piece of fanfiction, and extended his arm for his snowy owl, Hedwig. Then he jumped on his Firebolt and tried to fly out the window, but bumped his head on the top of frame of the open window.

"Watch your head!"called 002, a little too late.

"Thanks for the warning, fellow Parseltonge!" Harry replied as he jumped out the window and back on his Firebolt and flew away into the sunset.

"He is _so _dreamy, isn't he?" came the voice of Hermione Granger.

**THE END**


	2. Nonsence Untold Stories Part 2

1**MORE NONSENSE** **STORIES**

ZZF: This is one of my earlier works, so you won't hear two of the characters anywhere else in my future works (supposing that I don't reread and post my first attempts of writing and decide to redo them).

007: You better not, Zero-Zero-Fourteen. Your writing sucks.

ZZF: You mean like _yours?_

007: Shutting up now. (sulks in a dark corner of his brain,... literally)

&&&

We find the heroes in the FAA Tech. center. Team Magma and Team Aqua went down the right corridor, so the Zero-Zero team followed a short distance. Then Team Magqua went through a door to the left.

When the team got to the door, they could hear angry voices.

"Black Ghost, we've had enough!" came Team Aqua's voice.

"What?" came the voice of the cyborgs' enemy, Black Ghost. Black Ghost plants the seeds of war.

"We _said_, we've had enough of doing your dirty work, and we never had!" said Team Magma.

Meanwhile, behind the door, 009 had enough of this constant bickering and ran into the room and started to shooting at Black Ghost. The others followed in the pursuit.

But to there surprise, there were robots in the room and Black Ghost was too far away for them to reach, Team Magqua was the closest to him then anyone else.

After the sudden appearance of the zero-zero cyborgs, the robots sprang forward in attack, Black Ghost started to run, and Team Magqua followed in pursuit. He ran through a door that led to the roof.

"Hold it right there, Black Ghost!" Team Aqua cried out. But when she and her friend caught up with him, he had a gun.

Then, Albus Dumbledore came walking through the door, munching on some Chocolate Frogs. Then he realized he was on the wrong set.

"My bad," he said "Come Falks!"

A scarlet red bird the size of a swan came down from the sky and flew right into the wall.

"Oh, Falks, your getting dumber and dumber by the day," Dumbledore said as he picked up the bird and tossed it over his shoulder. As he did that, Dumbledore accidentally dropped a bomb!

Just then, 007 came running up and said, "You clumsy old man, you!"

The bomb exploded, but in it were roses.

Out of no where, the killer rabbit from The Holy Grail attacked, Pink Floyd appeared playing all of the "Another Brick In The Wall" peices, and King Arthur killed the rabbit with the Holy Hand Grenade.

**THE END**

ZZF: I hope you like that. And this is the answer to Blooper Reel's request. Hopefully, I will be doing my favorite scenes from the Holy Grail. Just have to find the screen play...


	3. Who knows, who cares?

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** I have _no idea_ where this came from, but it's also something I hope to forget soon and you to laugh at if you can. Well, hope you injoy!

* * *

After the four strange children had helped 009 get the 0010 brothers to touch each other, they started to fly away.

"Always remember," said the short-haired blonde. "When you want to let the feeling show, raise your hands from New York to Chicago, and raise them form New Jersey to Tokyo."

"You need to get some new sayings, girl," said the black haired girl.

"Never mind," said the first girl and they flew away.


	4. Um No Clue

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** I have no idea where this came from, but I hope you enjoy it. I guess this story is all about what I find on my grandmother's computer that I had previously written. Oh, well, I guess fame is not all that it's chopped up to be...

* * *

Were are they? 0010- asked as he waited for his enemies to come. At least one of them should have been here by now.

Then, from a distance, came a low sound of music, gradually getting louder until he could here the words.

Then the Zero-Zero team came into view. They were wearing dark sunglasses, even though it was already dark outside. The song that they were listening to went a little something like this:

**Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gona do? Whatcha gona do when we come for you? Bad boys, bad boys.**

Then 007 tripped, stumbled for a moment, and fell.

"007!" yelled 002. "You ruined the moment, you hot head!"

"No, you're the hot head, 002!" cried 004.

"We all are hot heads at times, so get used to it!" came The Creature of the Night's voice, who was doing the can-can on top of some rocks.


End file.
